


[Podfic] The Best of Life is but Intoxication

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of kellifer_fic's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Where Steve and Darcy are platonic BFFs and Tony and Clint just aren't buying it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Best of Life is but Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the best of life is but intoxication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317878) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 30 minutes  
**Download Link**  [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-of-life-is-but-intoxication) or [stream/direct download](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20best%20of%20life%20is%20but%20intoxication%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20kellifer_fic.mp3)


End file.
